Eclipse
by DoggoWoof
Summary: A year passed since their union, and Fox has plans for ways he wants to spend it with the one he loves. Fox x Wolf. Set after Cold Night in December.


**Authors note:** _  
_

Sorry for no updates in almost 2 months, long story short exams and faffing around; they're done so hopefully I can write more!

While this is linked to my first one shot, Cold Night, it isn't really _necessary_ to read for this per se, it was just a way to make this with them already being together and that story seemed best to continue from.

* * *

 _Tch. He said he'd be here 10 minutes ago._

A shiver ran down his spine, eliciting him to recede further into the warmth of his rather large coat. He stood against the wall tapping his foot idly, eyes shifting back and forth across the car park.

 _I swear, if he- oh FINALLY._

"What took you so long?" Crossing his arms in annoyance, he stared down the black cat.

"My my, someone's excited to meet me?" Receiving a growl in response, Panther chuckled. "Alright, fine. I had a few things to take care of with Krys before I came."

"Whatever, let's go." Wolf turned to his side and walked through the automatic doors, beckoning for him to follow. They were greeted with bright colours and energetic people walking mindlessly around.

"—hey hey, come on we gotta—" "—rget to bu—" "—h bu— — — ya'kno?"

 _God this is going to be a pain..._

"Something wrong?" It took him a moment to realise that was Panther's voice, and not one of the swarm around him.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Let's just hurry up, okay?"

"Fine by me. Where were you thinking on going?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. You know I'm not that good at this kinda stuff."

"Heh, don't I know." Wolf clenched his fist, looking at the grin on his face. "But that's why _I'm_ here, right?"

...

" _Riiiiiiiiight?"_

"Tch, shoulda' brought Leon."

"Pff, like he'd know _anything._ You know I'm a master of love."

Rolling his eyes, Wolf ignored his statement. "Trust me, I know my way to a woman's heart, I'll get the perfect gift!"

"Stop _calling him_ a girl."

"But he _is_ the more feminine one, right?" Panther goaded.

"Shut up."

"Or are _you_ the one who—"

"Shut _up._ "

"Who's the bo—"

" _Right!"_ Face flushed red, Wolf hurried off away from the barrage of questions.

"Ohoho, now I see." Panther spoke under his breath before catching up to his company. "Doesn't matter. You planning on going anywhere after this?"

"I gotta go food shopping, actually. Fox gave me this huge list of stuff to get." Getting the stray piece of paper from his coat pocket, Wolf skimmed over the unread sheet, rolling his eyes. _Of course..._ A soft smile formed on his face, stuffing it back where it came from.

" _Phew."_ Panther muttered under his breath "Sounds good. By the way, what's with the scarf?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, no offence but blue doesn't really suit you." Wolf's smile transformed into a frown, as he clutched at the blue cloth. A distinct ache in his heart as he grasped harder onto his sentiments. _Why does that matter?_

The two continued in silence, Panther looking at the small stores passing by while Wolf's mind wandered. A certain store caught the cat's eye, filled with tonnes of shiny trinkets. "Hey, let's check in here." He called out through Wolf's trance, snapping him back to reality. Shaking his head lightly, the lupine followed.

 _It doesn't matter._

Wolf's eyes opened wide at the array of jewellery displayed. _Damn, these prices..._ Focusing on a golden ring, with some sort of gem set as the centre piece, he inwardly scoffed. _What's so precious about some rock?_

"What about this?" Panther held up a long gold pendant, a rose coloured heart as the focus. "Perfect, right?"

"Panther..." Wolf brought his hand to rub at the bridge of his snout, murmuring a few choice words to himself.

"I know, I'm joking." He revealed another trinket from his other hand, a silver mechanical watch. Wolf had to admit, Panther did have a good eye; unfortunately it wasn't going to work.

"He's already got one."

"Now now, Wolf, that's not the idea. It's the feelings behind your gifts which make them important, not their resourcefulness." Waving the watch back and forth in a somewhat taunting manner, his grin returned.

"Yeah, but I don't think that would be something he wants." _I just want him to be happy._

"Fine, fine." Panther returned the accessory and grabbed another which caught his eye. "This?" Wolf's eye drifted to the price tag; not _too_ expensive, though he was hesitant to agree.

"Are you sure he'd like that?"

* * *

"I'm absolutely sure!" Fox's tail wagged ecstatically, eyeing the ring in his hand. "He likes everything I get him, to be honest, but I really want this to be nice."

Krystal couldn't help but smile at Fox's excitement, but still held her own concerns. "I get that, but don't you think it's a _biiiit_ too expensive?"

"Hm... Maybe you're right." He stared down at his distorted reflection, suddenly getting an even better idea. "Kryyyyystallll."

"Oh god, not _that_ tone. Yes, Fox?"

"Would it be bad of me if I got two?"

...

"Krystal?"

"What did I _just_ say about price, Fox..."

"I know, but price doesn't matter right now. I said I wanted this to be nice, but I take it back. I want it to be _perfect!_ "

She looked hesitant to respond, biting her lip in thought. "I... Ugh. It's your choice."

"Are you really _that_ against it?"

"It's not that, just... I take it you're getting matching rings?"

"Almost, yeah" He turned around, observing the different types of gems on each ring. "But no looking, okay? I want it to be a surprise!"

"Fox..."

"Pleeeeeaaaase?"

She turned around, sighing in defeat. "I don't know _anything._ " Leaving the shop, she watched the oncoming traffic go by as she waited.

His excitement bubbled up once again, dashing around and selecting the ones he wanted. Content with his decisions, he followed suit and the two began walking down the pavement. "Thanks."

"No problem..." Biting her lip, she fiddled with her own bracelets aimlessly. _He looks so happy, and yet..._

"I'm really glad you came along." Fox smiled, the lingering message stuck in her mind. _I didn't even have a say in it..._

"Me too, it's been fun. At least I was able to help you before I left." _Am I really helping..?_

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I was planning on having a New Year's party. Would you be able to make it?" _I'm happy for him, too..._ Krystal nodded in response, flicking a lone hair out from her vision. _It's just..._ "Great, I can't wait." _I can't help but feel anxious._

Looking down at her communicator, a small light blipped sequentially signalling a message.

* * *

 **Panther:**

(15.21: hey babe tell me when ur on ur way home xx)  
(15.21: i'll stick smth in the oven xx)

(Will do. x :15.48)

* * *

"Who's that?"

"Panther, just sorting out tea."

"Speaking of tea, want to go get some?" Krystal stared blankly at him in response, finally understanding when he made a drinking motion with an imaginary cup.

" _Oh..._ Sounds good." _I still have time._

"Cool, I know a great place not too far from here."

* * *

"So, how do you know this place?" Krystal asked, as Fox arrived with their drinks, taking his seat opposite her.

"Me and Wolf came here for our 'first' date, and I guess we were pretty lucky to find this place."

"Hmm." Lifting the cup, she took a sip of her herbal tea. "Not too busy, either."

"I know, and the drinks they have here taste amazing, too." Memories flitting by of a somewhat nervous lupine in this same situation. "Though, I haven't sat down and talked out here with anyone here in _ages._ "

Tapping her other claw against her leg, she took another sip in thought. "How's the moving going?"

"Great, actually; granted it's only been a week but things are going smooth." Picking up his cup, he swirled the coffee inside before taking a drink himself. "He's still a bit hesitant about doing things around the house, even though I tell him it's _his_ house too now."

"I'm sure he'll learn. Took me a while, too." _I have to ask, but..._ "So, more about that first date? You never told me much about it at the time."

"Oh, heh, nothing _too_ special, just..." He raised his claw to scratch gently at his heated face. "He set it up, invited me out just to talk and stuff and we stopped for a drink here."

"Wolf did? He didn't seem the type to me."

"Yeah. Actually — — — — —" _Why can't I just ask?_

 _This could be a mistake: I don't want him to get hurt; he might be rushing things; it's only been a year._ Her sight drifted to the passersby in the area, enjoying their lives here; it wasn't a bad life, either. Gaze drifting back to Fox, she could see he was still talking, but the words weren't reaching her. _Man, he can sure talk a lot about Wolf, huh?_ The sides of her mouth curled up into a smile, taking another gulp with a lazy bob of her head to show she was listening.

 _He knows what he's doing. I trust him..._

"— —ace when— wait, I'm rambling now." He gave a nervous chuckle as he ducked his head down slightly.

"Oh, no, not at all. Go ahead and continue." _I just have to make sure._

"Really? I haven't let you talk."

"Mmhm."

"Okay, so, he walked in and I jumped out from hiding he just stood there, petrified, and started crying. I thought I might've scared him too bad, or something, so I tried to go comfort him. Turns out he'd never had someone celebrate his birthday since he was 4, and it took around 10 minutes just to calm him down. He still loves the scarf I got him, too, and refuses _not_ to wear it whenever I wear mine."

"Yeah, that sounds _nothing_ like Wolf."

"I would've thought that too, about a year ago, but he's really sweet — at least when he's with me." Fox took another swig, only to realise he'd finished; looking over at Krystal, so had she. "Of course, he's still his usual self, too, and I love him for that."

"I know what you mean, Panther's like that too." Checking the time, almost half an hour had passed since her last message. _"Don't be back too late, I want to spend the night with you before my mission; I got a purrfect film for us to watch."_ She shook her head at the atrocious pun, just as she had earlier that day. "Speaking of which, I might have to get off soon. He does get a _bit_ impatient at times."

"That's fine. I've still got other stuff to do." He stretched his stiff limbs before slowly standing up, grabbing his coffee cup. _I have to ask._

"Before I run off, I've got one more thing to ask."

"Huh? Go on?"

"I need to make sure. Do you ever wonder if it's too soon?"

"I- I don't..."

"It's only been a year, Fox. You've still got your whole life ahead of you."

"I do, so why can't I spend my whole life like this?" He clenched his fists, bothered by the tone of her voice.

"Do you plan on quitting?" He shook his head. "What about the teams?" A shrug of his shoulders. "Have you thoug—"

"Look, Krystal. I'm not getting any younger. I'm living how I want to live." Krystal grabbed his shaking hands, attempting to soothe him.

"I'm not trying to upset you, okay? I want you to be happy, I care about you." His shaking slowed as he took a few deep breaths, calming himself, collecting his thoughts.

"I'm scared, too. This is big. But I love Wolf, and I want to be with him." His anger subsided, leaving a soft smile in it's wake. "This is 100 percent what I want. Can you support me in this?"

"If it's what you want, that's all I wanted to hear." _I was so concerned with my own worries that I never thought about his own. He's thought it through._ "You're like a brother to me, you know?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, a little brother. Energetic, easily influenced, _whiny..._ "

"Hey!" Krystal burst out laughing looking at Fox's feigned attempt at anger.

"Joking. But that's why I care. If you want this 100 percent, I'll support it. 101 percent."

"Hmph." He crossed his arms, looking away. "Th-thanks... I needed that."

"Any time. Looking forward to that party." She winked, knowing all too well.

"Me too."

Krystal finally stood and the two left the outdoor seating area, now facing the oncoming traffic. "I still gotta get Wolf's Christmas present, so I won't be able to walk along with you. See you later?"

"Of course." Fox turned to the left, as Krystal walked in the opposite direction. _I should have never been concerned._

* * *

 **End note:**

This was going to be longer, but I wanted to split it into two chapters. Mainly because I wanted the next chapter to be more Wolf-and-Fox-together centric instead of one long thing with both. That, and I also really wanted to get at least _something_ out. I'm also aiming for this to be a lot more fluff and less edge with what my other stuff is kinda like.

Hope you enjoyed, next chapter shouldn't be long (where have I heard that before?), and thanks for reading!


End file.
